


Check Out

by stylesoftheshire



Series: Supermarket Boy [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supermarket, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this installation, Louis runs into Harry at a sexual health clinic. This time they have a real conversation and also car sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over a year since the first two parts so I’m not sure how well they’ll gel together and I haven’t read any of my old stuff in ages because I’m worried it’ll be cringey so yeah haha.

‘You’re all clear, Mr Tomlinson.’

Louis whistled out a long breath, suddenly feeling idiotic for getting so wound up over one bout of unprotected sex. _That’s all it takes though_ , a little voice said (a little voice that sounded suspiciously like his mother), _better safe than sorry_.

‘Thank you,’ he said, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans before shaking the doctor’s hand.

The doctor’s greying moustache twitched up in a genial smile. ‘No problem. Help yourself to the bowl on your way out.’

Louis nodded as he stood up even though he hadn’t a clue what the bowl was, and scooted out of the room, letting the door fall shut behind him. As he ambled down the corridor to the reception area, he tried to ignore the way the heavy feeling he had been carrying around for the past week or so hadn’t completely let up.

He wasn’t stupid. If he let himself think about it, it wouldn’t be long until he was calling himself a gullible twat who needed to focus on real life. Real life where he had a job, sisters he spent all of his money on and a living room that constantly smelt of weed thanks to a flatmate who only liked to paint when surrounded by a haze. 

Real life wasn’t getting fucked in supermarkets by teenagers who then made comments that seemed almost charmingly possessive at the time, but after the days wore on it became clear that they were words just used to make an impression, to have exactly this effect.

Louis sighed as he rounded into the waiting room of the sexual health clinic, feeling like maybe it was another one of those days when he’d join Zayn out on their balcony and suck on the damp end of the spliff he was sure to have rolled by the time he got back.

His eyes landed on a wooden salad bowl tucked away on a small table just to the side of the exit opposite the reception desk. Inside was a rainbow of small square packets that were exactly what got him into this non-predicament in the first place.

He hovered between the table and the automatic doors unsurely before thinking ‘what the hell’ and making to grab himself a handful just in case he once again was stupid enough to shag a customer assistant he barely knew.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his fingers wrapped around the back of someone else’s hand instead of foil wrappers, jerking back and stuttering apologies like the awkward fool he never thought he was until recently.

‘S-sorry,’ he mumbled, stepping to the side and granting the person reaching around him better access to the bowl.

‘Don’t worry about it,’ a deep voice replied.

It didn’t really register until Louis’ eyes fell on the long fingers that were raking through the condoms slowly as though they were biding their time. The scent hit him next, wrapping around him so quickly it was like he had been transported back to the warehouse or maybe the bathroom, either way just as knee-weakening. It all clicked into place when the hand that had done him more devastation than good withdrew from the bowl, a single pleasuremax condom held between two fingers like a hint – or perhaps a taunt.

He allowed himself two seconds to breathe before turning around, but it didn’t really help that the thing immediately in Louis’ eye line was Harry’s lips, currently pulled into a sideways smirk that made him want to hit him and kiss him all at the same time. He only looked up when the lips started talking.

‘Look who it is.’

‘Look who it isn’t,’ Louis replied, so quickly that he didn’t even realise he sounded like a cheerleader from a crappy American chick-flick until Harry’s face had split into loud, unbridled laughter. He would’ve been annoyed if it wasn’t quite so enchanting to look at.

‘Good one, mate,’ Harry said once he had calmed down, wiping the corners of his eyes even though Louis wasn’t sure it was really that funny. He also wasn’t sure why the use of the word ‘mate’ niggled at him. Probably the same reason he was a gullible twat. ‘How’ve you been?’

Louis shuffled from one foot to the other. ‘Yeah, I’ve been okay. How about you?’

He took a step back when Harry appeared to come an inch closer, his face creased at the corners in concern. His voice was gentler when he asked, ‘Only okay?’ in that annoying way that always made you wish you had just said that you were good instead.

To Louis, there was something very intriguing and somewhat disconcerting about a boy dressed in skin-tight black jeans and a plaid shirt open to below his chest who carried the same facial expression as a confused kitten. He took another step back.

‘Yeah, only okay,’ he repeated, eyes darting quickly to the doors and then back up to Harry who looked just as vexed as before.

‘Hey,’ Harry said softly, slipping the condom into his shirt pocket so he could press his hand to the side of Louis’ upper arm. ‘Why do I get the impression you’re not happy to see me?’

Louis was surprised. Not just by the large palm that was warming the skin below his t-shirt sleeve, but by the way it appeared Harry had no idea why he would be feeling uncomfortable in this situation.

‘In my experience,’ Louis began, even though he couldn’t say he had a great deal in this area, ‘It usually is a bit awkward when you run into someone who said they’d call you but never did.’ He once again felt like he was playing a cheesy role in a chick-flick. ‘I mean, I gave you my number and everything…’ His voice trailed off and he was sure his skin was burning under Harry’s hand, but then it slipped away, returning to hang by Harry’s side.

Louis stared down at his shoes feeling ten times more ill at ease now that he had pointed it out. He heard a low rumble, but he didn’t realise that it was actually Harry trying to speak until he looked up to see the boy looking inexplicably bashful.

‘Say again?’ he asked, trying and failing to ignore how adorable Harry looked with his cheeks pink, especially when adorable hadn’t exactly been a word he had attached to Harry until this point. Hot, yes. Exciting, yes. Adorable? 

Harry’s hand had found its way to his own lips, pulling the bottom one to the side in a nervous habit that Louis hadn’t seen before. Then again, on neither occasion that they had met did Harry ever give the impression that he lacked confidence in any way.

‘I kind’ve lost your number,’ Harry mumbled, casting his eyes downward like he was ashamed.

Louis blinked at him. ‘Come again?’

Harry dropped his fingers from his mouth. ‘I lost the piece of paper with your number on it. I thought I put it in the pocket of these black jeans I was wearing but, like, my mum did a load of laundry and it turns out I have loads of pairs of black jeans and whatever receipts and bits of paper I left in the pockets sort of disintegrated and I couldn’t really, like, figure out which bits of fluffy paper scraps were the scraps with your number on.’ He pulled his lips inward making a displeased face like he was scolding himself. ‘I once won a competition in primary school for finishing a jigsaw puzzle the fastest and it wasn’t like I wouldn’t have tried but I really couldn’t make heads or tails of what was left. Was just sort of hoping you’d come by the supermarket again.’

Louis stared in awe as Harry plodded through his story, feeling relief blossom in his chest. ‘So you weren’t just using me?’

Harry looked genuinely shocked at that, his mouth falling open and his eyes going wide like Bambi. ‘God, no! Why would you think that?’

Louis shrugged. ‘We only met twice, both times you got something inside me and then I never heard from you again.’ He could feel his neck getting hot as he said it, hoping he didn’t sound too bitter now that he had an explanation.

Harry shook his head and tucked his hands into his back pockets. ‘I said I wanted to meet up, didn’t I? Get to know you properly instead of what you look like without pants on. You thought I didn’t mean it?’

Louis shrugged again and folded his arms across his chest. ‘You also claimed that I was yours, but I didn’t really believe that.’ It was a lie because he had felt Harry’s hands on him like a brand for the past week. ‘Bit much coming from an 18 year old, I guess.’

Harry looked wounded for a second, but then his lips turned up in a goofy smile, something that made him look so endearing that for a moment Louis forgot that this was the guy who had fingered him against a sink.

‘I’m 19 now actually,’ Harry said smugly, eyes bright.

Louis bit back a smirk. ‘Same thing.’

‘No, it’s not,’ Harry retorted, cancelling out the steps Louis had taken back with one step of his own. ‘Either way it doesn’t change the fact that I meant it. You’re mine.’

Now that Louis wasn’t dopey from just being shagged he managed a rational response. ‘I don’t belong to anyone thank you very much.’ He cocked his hip to the side for effect.

Harry looked like he wanted to laugh, but instead quoted The Inbetweeners. ‘Feisty one, you are.’ He paused like he was expecting a laugh, but Louis didn’t grant him one. ‘Okay, you know what I mean though. The thought of you being with someone else got to me and I don’t really want you to do that with anyone for a while as long as you’re doing it with me instead. I’m not some creepy guy who thinks you’re my property. I’m a modern man.’ He said the last part proudly but with a smirk on his face.

Louis didn’t want to admit that what Harry had said made him feel all giddy so instead he forced a derisive snort. ‘Man? You’re still a kid.’

‘Heeey,’ Harry whined, dragging out the word exactly how a kid would. It was adorable. Damn it. ‘I’m legally an adult.’ He came a tiny bit closer, invading Louis’ personal space and bringing his intoxicating scent with him. He leant in until Louis could feel his pillowy lips against his ear. ‘And you know what I’m packing isn’t kiddy size.’

Louis gulped. He could feel the bare skin of Harry’s chest against his arms where they crossed in front of him and he was fighting the urge to reach inside and tweak a nipple.

‘Yeah,’ he managed, able to breathe again when Harry took the step back.

‘So, how about it?’ he asked.

Louis could honestly say he had no idea what he was talking it, though he assumed Harry was asking if he wanted to have a quickie in the disabled toilets. Harry read his mind.

‘Getting to know each other, not anything explicit,’ he assured, but then he winked. ‘At least not right now.’

Louis found himself trying to come up with excuses not to until he realised that, actually, getting to know Harry was something he really, really wanted to do. He was intrigued.

‘Okay,’ he said, the word elongating at the end because he started grinning before he could finish it.

‘Great,’ Harry beamed. ‘My mum’s at work so we could go back to – ‘

‘No, no, no, no, no,’ Louis interrupted, wagging a finger in Harry’s face. ‘I actually want to get to know you, not for you to bed me as soon as you shut your front door.’

‘Heeey.’

The sound made Louis smile. ‘Somewhere public, if you please.’

‘Ah,’ Harry said, winking conspiringly. ‘Still into that then?’

Louis rolled his eyes even though, yes. ‘Not what I meant. How about a pub?’

Harry pulled at his lip, rolling it between his fingers. ‘I know a nice café that’s just a few minutes away in the car.’

‘You drive?’ Louis asked. He didn’t know why he was impressed. Damn it.

On cue, Harry whipped out his car keys (Louis would pay good money to know how he managed to fit anything in the pockets of those jeans) and twirled them around on his finger. ‘Bet your arse I do.’

‘My mum always taught me never to get into cars with strangers,’ Louis quipped even though he was already following Harry as he ambled out of the clinic toward the car park. ‘I don’t even know your surname.’

Harry didn’t say anything in return until he had unlocked his car and turned to lean against the driver’s side, holding out his hand.

‘Styles.’

‘Styles of what?’ Louis asked, perplexed.

Harry grinned. ‘No, that’s my name – Harry Styles.’

‘Sounds like a porn star’s name,’ Louis commented, shaking Harry’s hand and feeling how big it was around his own. ‘I’m Tomlinson.’

Harry held onto his hand a fraction longer after they had stopped shaking before releasing him to let him go around to the passenger side. ‘Your chariot, Mr Tomlinson.’

-

The car ride to the café was silent and awkward on Louis’ part, but Harry seemed completely oblivious to it. He hummed as he drove, utterly at ease as Louis sat twitching involuntarily trying not to do anything stupid that would make Harry think he was an idiot. When his stomach made an inopportune growling noise, Harry merely turned to smile at him, and Louis began to think that maybe Harry was comfortable in every situation he was in. It was difficult for Louis to believe this when he looked at Harry’s obscenely tight jeans again, but the view wasn’t one to be trifled with, so much so that Louis had to look out of the window instead before he developed an issue in his own jeans.

Ten minutes of Harry’s unperturbed humming later and Louis was glad to have something to do as they pulled up into a secluded side street next to a small café. He got out and made a big show of stretching as if he could pretend he had fallen asleep in the car and that was why he hadn’t been able to make conversation. Harry strolled around the front of the car to join him, giving him an approving look when he stretched again and his t-shirt came up higher than his jeans waistband.

‘Hello there,’ he said cheekily, making Louis tug his top down quickly, embarrassed. Harry pouted. ‘Don’t hide yourself away. I’ve seen it all before.’ He winked. ‘Remember?’

‘How could I forget?’ Louis replied, wondering just why he had tried to cover himself up. Harry had seen him bent over unashamedly after all. ‘This it then?’ he asked, motioning at the café.

Harry nodded, guiding him toward the door.

Louis wasn’t usually one to let people steer him, but it wasn’t new for him to let Harry considering he had let the sod drag him by the wrist through supermarkets. However, it was new for it to be done so gently and Louis felt uncharacteristically docile with Harry’s large hand at the small of his back. That was until Harry’s hand drifted a bit lower, settling just at the curve of Louis’ arse, reminding him that Harry was about 50% gentleman and 50% horny teenager, and the kind of treatment that came with the latter made him feel hot under his t-shirt.

The café was fairly small, the atmosphere somewhere between being at home and being in a Costa, with artsy canvases dotted around the room and a large glass counter filled with homemade cakes cut into thick slices.

‘Here,’ Harry said, stopping in front of a table in the corner underneath a black and white canvas of the Eiffel Tower. ‘What did you want?’ he asked, once Louis had sat down. ‘And don’t even try to protest because this is on me.’

Louis didn’t want to admit that he had kind of already assumed Harry was going to pay for him.

‘Fine,’ he sighed, forcing his exasperation to the point where he thought Harry would guess he was faking it, but the look of triumph on Harry’s face gave him the impression that this boy got a lot of joy from doing things for other people. ‘I’ll have a hot chocolate, please.’

‘Me too,’ Harry grinned. ‘What about something to eat? Those cakes look good.’

Louis considered it, but he had his pride and he didn’t want to end up with chocolate buttercream smeared across his face and dark crumbs caught between his teeth, especially if he were to consider this a ‘first date’ of sorts.

‘Nah, I’m not hungry.’

‘You sure?’ Harry asked, resting his hand on the back of Louis’ chair and hovering too close to his face for comfort. ‘Your stomach seemed to disagree on the way over here.’

Louis refused to blush, coming to a less messy compromise. ‘I’ll have one of those Smarties cookies, please.’

Harry dropped a spontaneous kiss to the top of his head and said, ‘Excellent choice,’ before whipping away to the counter and leaving Louis feeling more flustered than he had all day, his scalp tingling where Harry’s lips had pressed lightly. 

Damn it.

-

‘Anyone ever tell you that you look like a dormouse when you eat?’

Louis was nearly all the way through his cookie, focusing more on chewing than the way Harry had been watching him the whole time.

He swallowed his mouthful and swiped his tongue over his teeth before replying. ‘Excuse me?’

Harry tilted his head to the side, an effortless smile gracing his lips as he circled his hands around his mug.

‘You look like a dormouse,’ he repeated.

Louis flicked his fringe to the side. ‘If you think telling me I look like a rodent is going to get you into my pants then you’ve got another thing coming.’

Harry laughed easily. ‘No, I mean, you look really… cute.’

‘Whatever you say.’ Louis wasn’t blushing. 

‘No, really,’ Harry insisted. ‘For one thing, you’re holding your biscuit with both your hands which is just like how a dormouse would hold, like, a berry or something.’

Louis dropped one of his hands down to his lap, feeling silly.

‘And you nibble on it,’ Harry continued. ‘Like, your lips go a bit… pouty? I don’t know, you look kind of secretive and involved and I don’t know.’ He sighed, eyes fixed to Louis’ mouth. ‘You know what I mean?’

‘I can honestly say that I don’t,’ Louis replied, putting what was left of the biscuit down on a napkin. ‘I do know that you probably need to leave the house more what with your intimate knowledge of dormice.’

‘Heeey.’

Louis took a sip of his hot chocolate. It was easier to make fun of Harry than let himself melt from the inside out from the things he was saying and the way he was looking at him. ‘Maybe you should spend more time around humans.’

‘I’m at uni actually, so I spend more than enough time around humans,’ Harry grinned, but before Louis could give an interested hum in response, Harry was leaning across the table and wiping froth from the corner of Louis’ mouth as if they had been married for twenty years. 

He could feel the skin tingle where Harry’s thumb had gently pressed and he desperately fought down the urge to squeal when Harry sucked it clean. Those lips were made for something with much more girth than a thumb. He gathered his senses hastily.

‘Yeah?’ he replied, tearing his eyes away from Harry’s mouth, only to see his green eyes sparkling cheekily. Louis was once again baffled by the boy’s ability to switch between sex god and giggling schoolboy in a matter of seconds. ‘Do you commute then?’

Harry nodded, mischief still playing about his otherwise innocent face. ‘Sort of. More like half and half. I only have to be in a few days a week and my accommodation is only about twenty minutes from home.’

‘Hence why your mum still does your laundry,’ Louis jibed, dipping his finger into the creamy froth of his drink and sucking it to see if it had the same effect as when Harry had done it. Harry’s eyes followed his every movement and Louis could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Check.

‘Yeah, and I guess you could say I’m a bit of a mummy’s boy.’

‘Me too,’ Louis said with a smile, and when Harry smiled back Louis could see the parts of him that enjoyed curling up with his mum on the sofa; they were the soft parts where he was doe-eyed, smiling dopily and hair flopping forward, cuddly like a kitten. 

(If someone has told him last week that he’d be thinking of ‘’that sales boy you let finger you’’ – as Zayn liked to refer to him – as a kitten, then he probably would have batted them away and said something along the unimaginative lines of, ‘sex kitten, more like’. And yet.)

When Harry brushed his hair back from his forehead Louis realised he had been staring – gazing – a little too fondly for a little too long and coughed self-consciously, casting around for a way to get the topic on safer ground.

‘So… do you go to Man Met or Uni of?’

The side of Harry’s mouth quirked up like he knew Louis was going gooey over him, but answered the question nonetheless. ‘Uni of.’

‘Really?’ Louis couldn’t help the surprise in his voice. With the way Harry hadn’t thought twice about shagging a stranger, he didn’t think he would be attending their city’s redbrick, no matter how prudish that made him sound.

_Don’t judge a book by its cover_ , his mother’s voice echoed, and Harry was proving to be an excellent example. Someone he first thought to be a sex-crazed layabout was turning out to be a sex-crazed intelligent sweetheart. Louis wanted to tear his own hair out.

Fortunately, Harry took his reaction well. ‘I’m not just a pretty face,’ he smirked.

‘Or a nice cock,’ Louis added reflexively, feeling his face burn but managing to hold the eye-contact, hoping it was enough to prove that he didn’t usually turn this colour every time he made an inappropriate comment. If that were the case then he’d be a permanent shade of magenta. 

As it happens, it was just being around Harry that brought out the blushing idiot in him.

Harry raised an eyebrow amusedly, but Louis didn’t miss the rouge tint that appeared on his cheeks again and he took more than a little pride knowing that he was the one to put it there. Maybe he could make it a thing, making Harry flustered. That sounded like a good idea.

‘Yours isn’t bad either,’ Harry murmured in a voice that turned the tables once again so that the blood rushed to not just Louis’ skin, but also a region that really didn’t need waking up when in public. 

Louis’ eyes darted around the room as if suddenly all of the customers would be aware that he had a semi. When they landed back on Harry, he was leaning back in his chair, his half-undone shirt seeming to stretch open a little more so that Louis was sure just another couple of centimetres would give him a good nipple view. 

Damn it.

Not here.

He pinched himself high on his thigh to get himself under control again and tried to come up with something else they could talk about. Harry was too entertained making him squirm to say anything first.

‘Um,’ he began, pinching himself a little harder until he felt safely flaccid again. ‘So you’re only in a few days a week?’

Harry nodded, running a hand through his hair, then down his neck and lightly over his chest in a would-be casual manner if it weren’t for the way he was watching Louis like a predator watches its prey.

‘Why’s that?’ Louis asked, trying to focus on anything but Harry’s hands. Or lips. Or exposed chest. God damn it. ‘What course do you do?’

‘History.’

Instinctively, Louis rolled his eyes in an over-dramatic fashion. ‘Of course.’

Harry pouted for a second and Louis thought he might have a heart attack. ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

Louis snorted. ‘Fit indie kid doing History. It’s almost too predictable.’

‘Heeey.’ 

This noise seemed to be Harry’s token response to half-insults. Not that Louis was picking up on his little habits. Like that lip pulling thing from earlier. Or the way he talks like he has all day. Louis hadn’t noticed any of these things. Much.

Louis cocked an eyebrow mockingly. ‘You know it’s true.’

‘I’m not indie,’ Harry said, pouting again.

‘But you are fit.’ It was meant to be some kind of quick-witted comeback, but Louis failed miserably.

He decided he didn’t care when Harry went all bashful again, like he didn’t get told all the time because Louis would have put good money on the fact that he did.

‘Do you do this often then?’ he asked, carrying on from his previous train of thought.

‘Drink hot chocolate?’

Louis fixed him with a sarcastic look, but it was hard to maintain when it was like every unfunny thing that came out of Harry’s mouth was decidedly extremely funny to Harry, and the way he bit his lip in suppressed glee was difficult for Louis to resist.

He found himself smiling as he shook his head. ‘No, I mean, this,’ he repeated, gesturing between them. ‘Do you see many people? In this context?’

‘I guess not,’ Harry admitted. ‘If I’m being honest, the people I ask out aren’t usually the same people I have one night stands with. I see them as two separate groups, like, there are the people I just want to have sex with and there are the people I actually want to get to know.’

‘I’ve never really been into that,’ Louis confessed. ‘The whole one night stand thing. Apart from you, there’s only been a couple other guys I’ve slept with on the spur of the moment and then never spoken to again. I get why people do it but at the same time I don’t. I feel like it gives a bad impression.’

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, looking at him seriously. ‘You shouldn’t judge people for having sex for the sake of having sex. It’s an enjoyable activity and as long as both parties are aware that it’s just sex, no emotional attachment, then it’s fine.’

‘You don’t feel like you owe people more?’

‘No, because they don’t owe me more either. Like I said, as long as you’re both going into it with the same intention then it’s okay.’

Louis nodded, beginning to understand. ‘So you just do it for fun?’ 

‘Yeah, and I like to have fun,’ Harry shrugged simply. ‘Why postpone happiness? If I want to do something then I will.’

Louis raised an eyebrow.

‘Consensually, of course,’ Harry added quickly, looking momentarily flustered. ‘I mean, I’m not that guy. I know I can get a bit… “into it” when I’m in the zone and you probably think I’m some kind of dom, but if you had said no then I would’ve just let you walk away.’ He paused and winked. ‘I would’ve had a good view.’ Louis smiled involuntarily. ‘We both wanted it so I thought, why not?’

‘I might’ve had a disease,’ Louis countered playfully.

‘Is that why you were at the clinic then?’ Harry teased.

Louis had the decency to look embarrassed. ‘I was actually there in case you had one.’

Harry stared at him for what felt like an age before bursting out in that ridiculous laughter. Louis couldn’t stop himself from laughing right along with him.

‘I guess I was just being overly cautious,’ he conceded, reaching for his mug. ‘But I got the all clear.’

Harry’s hand met his halfway, the same thumb that had wiped froth from his face stroking across the back of his hand. ‘Well, I’m glad you’re okay.’

It seemed incongruously tender for what they had been discussing and Louis snatched up his hot chocolate nervously, glad to see that harry was more amused than hurt that he had abandoned his hand on the table.

Louis cleared his throat awkwardly. ‘You haven’t told me why you were at the clinic. I’m guessing you’re a regular there?’ he asked, half joking and half hoping to be told otherwise.

‘You could say that,’ Harry replied offhandedly.

‘Oh?’ He ignored the taste of jealousy on his tongue. ‘It’s good that you keep up with your, um, fun.’

Harry blinked at him owlishly before it clicked and he was shaking his head in earnest. ‘Oh, shit, no! That’s not what I meant. I mean, I do get checked out every now and then like they always say you should, but I don’t shag that many strangers that I feel the need to pop in every weekend.’

‘Yeah?’ His relief must have been obvious because Harry’s dimples showed. 

‘Yeah. My sister’s the receptionist,’ Harry explained. ‘Part-time anyway, she’s at uni too. I like to stop in and say hi most days and get some freebies.’

‘Shame you didn’t have any when we last met,’ Louis said cheekily.

‘If I had then I may not have run into you today though,’ Harry said, eyes twinkling. ‘Then I might never have gotten the chance to perv on you at such a short distance.’

Louis feigned a look of shock and violation. ‘How very dare you!’ he declared. ‘Is that all I’m good for?’

Harry barked a laugh, but then his voice went soft.

‘Definitely not,’ he said sincerely. ‘But I would have regretted it my whole life if I had known I’d missed out on the opportunity to realise – ’ he sucked in a breath, eyes roving over Louis’ face ‘ – just how beautiful you are.’

Louis ducked his head down, feeling self-conscious under Harry’s disarming gaze that was surely too fond for someone in their circumstance. Though he wasn’t complaining.

‘Thanks,’ he mumbled, looking up through his lashes. ‘You’re not half bad either.’

Harry’s pink mouth curled into the sweetest of smiles and Louis was done for.

‘Maybe that’s an understatement,’ he amended. He studied the details of Harry’s face, down to his jaw, strong yet soft somehow, and down his neck to the exposed expanse of his chest. Christ. ‘Yeah, you’re fucking gorgeous.’

Harry’s small smile blossomed fantastically and Louis felt winded.

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Of course,’ Harry said, still smiling. ‘Anything.’

Louis thumbed his mug thoughtfully. ‘You said earlier that you have two groups that you don’t mix.’ Harry nodded, bringing his own mug to his lips. ‘Well, what about me? You’re mixing groups now, aren’t you?’ He felt a little conceited asking, but he had to know why this delectable creature was sitting here with him.

Louis wasn’t expecting a speech about love at first sight or anything, but when Harry just shrugged he felt a little put out. Luckily, Harry sensed this and hurried to explain.

‘Well, if I’m honest, I didn’t really think that I’d react the way I did when I saw you the second time. Like, I know what I said after the bathroom incident, but I didn’t actually think you’d come back and ask me to help you buy condoms. Like I said, I get in the zone. Then I saw you and I’d forgotten just how fit you were and the idea of someone else touching you got under my skin. I don’t know, you seemed to fit in both groups.’ He looked pensive, like he was re-evaluating his life or something, then he shook his hair out. Another habit that Louis was definitely not noticing. ‘I bet you make loads of boys jealous though.’

‘Only Zayn,’ he said without thinking, too pre-occupied with Harry’s words running around in his head and making him feel oddly floaty.

Harry’s face crumpled. ‘Oh. Is that your boyfriend then?’

Louis didn’t know whether to laugh or furiously deny it, but he went with the latter because sad-jealous Harry didn’t make him feel good at all, nothing like horny-jealous Harry.

‘Christ, no, he’s my best friend!’ he explained hurriedly. ‘We live together and he gets jealous when I buy brand name biscuits and keep them in my room instead of in our communal biscuit tin where all the Tesco value custard creams are. Not like about sex and stuff.’ 

(He decided not to mention the handful of times they had gotten drunk and fucked lazily on the sofa just for something to do that didn’t cost money.)

‘Oh.’ Harry smiled. ‘Well, that’s good to know.’

‘Yeah? Didn’t think I was the kind of guy who cheated on my boyfriend with presumptuous teenagers, did you?’

‘Nah, just the kind of guy who lets presumptuous teenagers fuck him.’ He ran a foot up Louis’ calf under the table suggestively. ‘And there’s nothing wrong with that.’

Louis gulped as Harry’s foot slipped higher until it was propped against the seat of his chair between his knees. ‘Right.’ 

‘Can I ask you something, Louis?’

Louis thought he was a bit beyond asking questions when the toe of his boot was pressing into his inner thigh. ‘Shoot.’ 

‘Do you like me?’

Louis’ eyebrows shot up. ‘Of course I do.’

‘Really?’ Harry looked genuinely pleased, his face completely open and honest. ‘Because I think I like you and I didn’t want you to have the wrong impression of me considering how we met.’

‘I’ve learnt not to form opinions on people I haven’t seen all sides of yet,’ Louis replied and the way Harry beamed at him made him think that he knew that this lesson was only recently learnt.

‘And what do you think of my sides?’ he asked cheekily, nudging his foot against Louis’ thigh.

‘I think you know,’ Louis said finding it harder to concentrate when he was literally finding it harder.

‘Even when I act like some kind of dom-wannabe?’

Louis thought of how Harry had taken control both the times they had been together, his groin tightening. ‘Yeah.’

‘Good. Louis?’

‘Mmm?’

‘You done with your cookie?’

Louis looked down at what was left of it before picking it up and taking a bite, leaving about another bite’s worth. ‘Now I am.’ He hoped he wasn’t making it too obvious that he wanted to get out of here and not alone.

‘Not going to finish it?’ Harry asked, sliding his foot even higher.

Louis’ mouth was so dry he wasn’t sure he’d be able to eat anything else even if he wanted to. Instead he held it out between his fingers, offering it. ‘Nah, do you want it?’

He wasn’t expecting Harry to lean across the table and wrap his lips around the piece of cookie along with the tips of his fingers, his tongue licking diabolically before he pulled off, chewing smugly.

‘Cheers,’ he said, pushing his hair back and letting his foot drop from between Louis’ legs. ‘I don’t know if I’m over-stepping the line or anything, but did you want to come back to mine?’

Louis felt his dick twitch in relief. ‘Yeah, I’d really like that.’

‘Good,’ Harry grinned, getting up and pulling Louis close by the elbow when he did the same. ‘Hang on a sec though.’

Louis was about to ask why but then Harry was kissing him softly, nothing like the way he did in that warehouse, but it was lingering with the same promise.

‘Wow,’ he breathed, when Harry pulled away. ‘Okay.’

-

The air between them was thick as they made their way back to the side street where the car was parked, Harry unlocking the door with a click of the button on his keys before standing in front of the passenger side, effectively blocking Louis from getting in.

‘Are you going to open the door for me or something?’ Louis teased. ‘What a gentleman.’

Harry pushed his hair up and away from his forehead, giving him a very loaded and obvious once over that made his stomach tighten.

‘I was actually thinking about kissing you,’ he said, licking his lips. ‘And maybe, if you’d let me, I would very much like to suck your cock.’

Louis’ mouth went dry. ‘That’s probably the most polite anyone’s ever been to me before a blow job, including when they’re the one asking for one,’ he joked, even though it wasn’t really a joke and his dick was already getting hard.

Harry gave a sly half-smile. ‘Good manners cost nothing.’

He was about to say something in agreement, but then Harry’s hands were gripping his hips and rearranging them urgently so that Louis’ back was pressed against the side of the car and Harry was on his knees in front of him.

He paused there, admiring what he was about to unwrap, and Louis realised that he could probably see the line of his dick as it got harder. The sight of Harry watching sped up the process marvellously and he pushed his hand into the mess of hair at his crotch level and tugged on it, remembering what effect it had before.

‘Harry,’ he breathed, pulling again but harder and feeling Harry’s grip on his thighs tighten. ‘Please.’

He swore he heard a growl, but he didn’t really care because Harry was unzipping his jeans and leaving them and his underwear halfway to his knees before pausing again. Louis was beginning to think he would go crazy if Harry kept having breaks.

‘Fucking hell,’ Harry whispered, leaning in close to press his nose into the crease of Louis’ groin and inhaling deeply. He sucked a lovebite in the skin right there.

Louis whimpered above him, beginning to realise that maybe this was more for Harry’s pleasure than his own. His suspicious were confirmed when Harry took him nearly all the way back, moaning loudly as Louis’ cock slid down the length of his tongue, heavy and flushed.

Louis nearly buckled, removing his hand from Harry’s hair so he could use both to try and keep himself upright against the car. He should’ve known the consequence of that move.

Harry pulled off of him and got to his feet lightning fast, crushing their lips together so that Louis could taste his own dick in his mouth as Harry punished him, kissing hard with teeth nipping and his rough jeans pressed against Louis’ cock.

‘Keep your hand where it was,’ he ordered when he pulled away breathlessly, not giving Louis the time to agree before dropping down again and picking up right where he left off.

Louis groaned, immediately snatching another handful of Harry’s hair and tugging, pulling, twisting, feeling Harry moan around him, his mouth warm and wet and so, so good.

‘Harry,’ he gasped, moving his hips fractionally until he hit the back of Harry’s throat and felt it contract. ‘Oh fuck.’

He looked down at where his fingers were wound tight in Harry’s hair, and then past that to where his cock was disappearing into his mouth and Harry’s eyelashes were fluttering and he nearly lost it.

Harry’s hands moved up his body, slipping under his t-shirt before coming back down to hold him steady at the hips. At least one of his hands did, but Louis barely even noticed what Harry’s other hand was doing until he felt it pushing between his legs and tracing down the line of his arse.

He thought it might just be enough to push him over the edge, but maybe Harry had a sixth sense because he pulled off with a wet sound, letting Louis’ dick bump down his chin. Louis thought they had been spotted at first when Harry got up and roughly moved him to the side to open the backseat door, but then Harry placed a hand at his waist and urged him inside.

‘Get in. Need to get my fingers in you.’

Louis’ knees gave way, doing half the job as the rest of him folded and stumbled backwards onto the spacious backseat awkwardly with the way his jeans were around his knees.

Harry followed him inside, hunching over him and mouthing hotly at his neck as he used his foot to push Louis’ jeans off the rest of the way before reaching back and closing the door.

Louis reached for him again, but Harry caught hold of his arms and removed his t-shirt for him instead and carried on with his own ideas, kissing just the corner of his mouth and then down his jaw and neck and along his collarbone, running one hand up his thigh as his lips made their journey to suck on a nipple.

‘If I wasn’t so horny,’ he mumbled, licking across the script tattooed on Louis’ chest. ‘I would spend a whole day worshipping every perfect part of your body.’ He squeezed Louis’ thigh to emphasise his point and then lowered himself until their dicks pressed together, separated by his jeans. ‘But I just want you right here, right now.’

Louis hissed as Harry ground down on him, but before he could get used to it he was being manhandled into a half-sitting position watching Harry pull a sachet of lube out of a side pocket in the car door. He wanted to make a comment about it but Harry was already going down on him again, sucking his dick like he was hungry for it. He couldn’t hear the opening of the sachet over his own panting and Harry’s moaning, but he definitely felt it when Harry hoisted his leg over the back of the seat and pressed one slick finger to his hole.

Harry stopped bobbing his head, keeping only the tip between his lips as he pushed the finger inside, his eyes on Louis until it was up to the knuckle.

‘Oh my god,’ Louis exhaled, glancing down to see Harry all pink-faced and wide-eyed. ‘You are just. Fuck.’ He looked down at himself, cursing inwardly before using the hand that wasn’t gripping the overhead handle to sling across his middle. He wasn’t overly self-conscious but he had this insane desire to impress Harry and he didn’t like that his current slouch was making his tummy fold into little rolls.

Harry frowned, pulling off of his cock completely and nudged Louis’ arm away with his nose. He looked so adorable that Louis let him, melting completely (aside from his raging hard-on) when Harry started kissing what he was trying to hide.

‘You’re beautiful,’ he murmured against him, simultaneously thrusting his finger in again.

He kept at it as he fingered him slowly, kissing his stomach, across his bellybutton and back again, each kiss timed with a nudge against just the right place that made Louis’ thighs tremble. 

He started kissing lower when Louis’ hips started moving on their own, nuzzling his nose into the hair at the base of his cock and picking up the pace with his finger gradually until Louis felt like he may implode.

‘More,’ he begged, trying to spread his legs wider even though it ran the risk of giving him cramp.

Harry did the opposite instead, removing himself completely, but then he was popping the rest of the buttons on his shirt and shrugging it off, flashing pale skin and black ink, before going down and sucking Louis’ cock into his mouth again.

‘God, yes,’ he groaned, pushing a hand into Harry’s hair and scratching his scalp.

He felt a slight burn around his rim as a second finger was pushed inside, but the discomfort could be distracted from by watching the muscles in Harry’s broad back working, his spine arching so that Louis could see to the waistband of his boxers above his jeans, tight against his skin.

He could feel Harry’s fingers scissoring inside him, knowing what he was being prepped for but needing to ask anyway.

‘You gunna fuck me?’ He clenched tight, wanting to tease Harry though they might have been past that point, especially when Harry just squeezed in a third finger. ‘Fuck.’

Then the wet heat around his dick was gone and Harry was looking up at him, eyes glassy and blown.

‘No,’ he croaked, and fuck it if Louis didn’t want him to sound like that all the time. ‘You’re gunna fuck yourself on me.’

Louis felt his eyes roll back, a high pitched whine coming out of him that he had no control over as Harry stretched him with his fingers, neglecting his cock.

‘Mouth,’ Louis begged. ‘Put your mouth on me again.’

‘My pleasure,’ Harry murmured, making Louis protest when he removed his fingers because he didn’t want one or the other he wanted _both, fuck,_ but then Harry’s mouth was very much on him again only somewhere he hadn’t felt it before.

‘Shit, Harry,’ he gasped on an inhale, spreading his legs the impossible bit wider as Harry lapped over his hole, pushing his tongue inside with ease. ‘Holy shi- fuck, fuck, fuck.’

Harry pressed sloppy kisses to the sensitive skin, tucking his tongue inside every now and then until he pulled away to talk against Louis’ inner thigh. ‘Getting you all wet for me,’ he mumbled, sliding his hand up Louis’ cock and thumbing his slit to feel where he was leaking. ‘So wet for me here too.’

‘Harry, please,’ Louis pleaded, feeling like he might go insane if something more didn’t happen soon.

Harry hummed against his hole, spreading his spit around messily. ‘Get your fingers down here. Keep my place while I get ready.’

Louis’ brain was too fuzzy to understand what he was being told until Harry grabbed his wrist and sucked three fingers into his mouth before guiding them down. He caught on with a moan, pushing his fingers inside himself desperately as he watched Harry struggle out of his jeans and boxers, clenching around himself when he saw his cock bob free, thick and hard.

Harry sat back against the seat, sideways on to Louis, as he wrapped his hand around himself, sighing as he tugged a few times with one hand and rolled his balls with the other. 

‘Can’t wait to get inside you,’ he said, eyes closed, before turning to watch Louis finger himself. ‘You look so good like this, Lou. Been dying to see you do this to yourself ever since we first met.’

He quickly pulled his legs up onto the seat so he was on his hands and knees toward Louis and bent down, licking around Louis’ fingers as they disappeared inside him, flicking his tongue around his stretched rim. 

Louis threw his head back, hitting it against the car window. ‘Harry, I – I need, please.’

Harry sucked his balls into his mouth briefly before sitting up again, rifling through his pile of clothes to find the condom he had nabbed from the clinic earlier.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and spread his fingers as Harry rolled the condom onto himself and spread more lube on top.

‘Up,’ Harry ordered when he was done, watching Louis pull out his fingers and shakily right himself into a more upward position, waiting for his legs to be out of the way so that he could reposition himself onto the bitch seat. ‘Get on here,’ he said gruffly, guiding Louis by the thighs as he moved to straddle him. ‘You wanna sit down on my dick, Lou?’

Louis whined, resting his forearms on Harry’s shoulders and rocking back so he could feel what he wanted nudging up against his hole. ‘Yeah, so much.’

‘Come on, then,’ Harry urged, holding his cock steady with one hand and holding Louis above it with the other.

Louis took a deep breath, stretching around Harry’s cock as he lowered himself, twisting his fingers into the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck until he was fully seated. ‘Fuck.’

Harry shuddered, fixing his mouth on the side of Louis’ neck and sucking hard. ‘Jesus, fuck, Lou.’

Slowly, Louis lifted himself up, nearly taking himself all the way off before dropping back down, arching his back as Harry’s dick rubbed him just right. He did it again, not waiting as long before grinding down, curling his body back in the same way to feel the ripple of pleasure that had him tugging harder at Harry’s hair.

‘Yeah, that’s it,’ Harry encouraged, groaning as he spanned his hand across the dip between the small of Louis’ back and his round arse. ‘Fuck yourself on me, Lou. Make me come inside you, yeah?’

‘Oh god, yes,’ Louis moaned, picking himself up and falling back again, building up a rhythm as he bounced on Harry’s dick, feeling him press deep inside him and undo him by leaps and bounds. ‘Touch me, Harry, please.’

‘Yeah, squeeze your pretty arse around my dick first,’ Harry said, sucking in his breath sharply when Louis obeyed immediately, clenching around him so hard he thought he might come right then and there. ‘Shit,’ he breathed, using his free hand to tease at Louis’ dusky nipples, tweaking them into hard little nubs.

Louis squeaked as Harry used his nails to pinch them, his legs shaking until he stayed seated, rocking back and forth instead, grinding his plump arse along Harry’s slender thighs so that the dick inside him nudged his prostate repeatedly. He threw his head back, pushing his cock against Harry’s belly as he moved forward, keening when Harry’s hand slid up his neck to frame his jaw, palm pressed against his Adam’s apple.

‘So pretty.’ Harry couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting up a little as he held onto Louis’ throat. ‘Still so tight. Ride me so well, babe.’ He grunted as Louis’ dick pressed against his stomach again. ‘You were made for this.’

Louis couldn’t find his words, too overwhelmed by the feeling of Harry inside him and the commanding hand around his neck. Instead, he just arched his back, stretching out his body, both so he could hit a new angle and so he could give Harry as good a view as he could. It didn’t go amiss.

‘Fuck,’ Harry hissed, moving both of his hands to stroke down the tanned skin of Louis’ torso, feeling out the edges and curves. ‘Look at you, showing off your sexy little body for me.’ 

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah,’ Louis panted, starting to lift himself up again, feeling the heat cresting in the pit of his stomach and needing to chase it.

Harry groaned, bruising his fingertips into Louis’ hipbones and moving his own hips faster, fucking up harder to meet Louis as he fucked down. Louis pressed his palms flat to the roof of the car to give himself more leverage as he thrust down, feeling his arse cheeks slap against Harry’s tight balls.

‘Fuck, yeah, that’s it, Lou.’ He glanced down at Louis’ cock as it slapped against his abdomen. ‘You need to come?’

Louis whined, hanging his head so Harry could see the flush painted on his cheeks and the sweat on his brow. 

‘Yeah? You wanna come?’ Harry asked roughly, punctuating his question with a particularly hard thrust that made Louis’ hands fall to Harry’s shoulders again. ‘You wanna come on me?’

Louis didn’t know how to convey just how much he wanted that when he felt like he was burning up from the inside, only managing little ‘uh, uh, uh’ sounds as Harry’s dick moved inside him.

He yelped when he felt Harry’s warm hand wrap around his cock.

‘That’s what you needed, yeah?’ Harry said breathlessly. ‘Fucking beautiful, come on.’

Louis could feel himself unravelling by inches, becoming more erratic until he lost control completely, bowing backwards as he shot his load up Harry’s chest on a high-pitched whine.

‘So pretty when you come,’ Harry managed through clenched teeth, letting go of Louis’ softening dick and fucking up into his tight, spasming body.

‘Harry,’ Louis breathed, barely able to keep himself upright, so oversensitive, but with enough presence of mind to reach forward and run his hand down Harry’s body through his own come.

Harry watched with wide, blown eyes as Louis sucked his fingers clean before tossing his head back and coming with a groan, holding Louis down against his thighs tightly as he pulsed through his orgasm.

He waited until he went soft before slipping out, bearing the weight of Louis’ body as he slumped over him, the post-coital daze making him boneless but still giddy as Harry’s large, protective hands eased him down onto the seat next to him.

He watched through half-closed eyes as Harry peeled off the condom and tied a knot in the end before winding down a window and chucking it out.

‘That’s littering,’ he teased weakly.

Harry picked up his discarded boxers and used them to wipe up what Louis had left on his chest, flashing him a cheeky grin. ‘I’m sure someone will get a kick out of it.’

Louis chuckled to himself, reaching for his own t-shirt. ‘I sure did.’

‘Hey, hey, hey, none of that.’ Harry snatched the shirt out of his hands and chucked it into the front seat. ‘No need to cover up just yet.’

Louis gave him a shy smile and shuffled into his waiting arms.

‘That’s better,’ Harry sighed, his hand dangling down and stroking tenderly over Louis’ collarbone. 

Louis felt a warm rush of contentment as he leant into Harry’s side, looking down the line of their naked bodies where they pressed together.

‘Yeah,’ he smiled. ‘Much better.’


End file.
